One-Way Ticket SCRAPPEDDISCONTINUED
by VerdantBug
Summary: So yeah I scrapped this as I'm putting up a new FF It should be better than this
1. Dude where's my gun?

**A/N ( what does that mean?) I've been on ff for a while, now I feel like I should make my own, I'm really into crossovers and SI **

**So here goes nothing…**

**Disclaimer: I only own this tiny phone.**

**One-way ticket**

**Chapter 1**

I was having the 'best' time of my life, but a few minutes before this event I placed my gun on the work bench.

A good old Predator M-1 pistol, with my revenant still being repaired, I had only my pistol I turned around while eating a sandwich then turning again picking it up only to see a purple blur dash by me.

It took him seconds to realise that someone stole his pistol, and there wasn't a chance for him to fight C-Sec with a kukri, and so he chased after the blur "Thief stop right there!" I yelled turned a corner to the left chased the thief into an alley…


	2. Meeting up with the culprit

**One way ticket**

**Chapter two**

**Disc: I do own the rock that's gonna hit Gaben if I see him. (Steam is still updating as I type on my phone**)

**Present time. **

Free-Running… it has been a while since I've done it, trying to catch up with the thief.

So far so good, broke a few pipes, scratched some buildings and broke some lights.

The thief was coming up to a dead end a few meters far from me then I tripped…over a nail lodged into the railing.

_Well_

"Shiiiiiiii-" I landed on my feet thanks to my 'happy landing perk' then again I was the one who landed safely, oh and by the way I dropped kicked said thief while falling.

So then making sure no one was around I activated my omni-fist, ran to her picked her up, held her by her hoodie and asked, "Why'd you take my gun?" I asked as nicely as possible

"Wha-, I didn't steal anything, you damn bo-"she replied harshly

"I was chasing you for what an hour or so."

"Well I didn't have your gun and I have two choices, the first one is to die which I don't want in anyway, the second is to get a doctor to fix the crack in my helmet which you had rudely smashed!" Still angry

"Well I'm sorry but until then I need a new gun."

I held out my left palm.

"You aren't getting anything out of me you go-" still angry

"I don't want money, I have a job."

"Well what do you- oh no" she replied in a worried tone.

"What? What is it?"

"Stop the suit-rat!" I heard a Turian say.

I did a 180° to only see two well armed turians in Serpent armour running towards me and the quarian. Said quarian was hiding behind a dumpster unfolding her shotgun, which I had somehow missed.

"The suit rat, where is she!" He spat

"Now that's not a nice thing to call someone. Not nice at all!" I kindly replied slyly unsheathing my machete from my back, pretending to scratch my neck.

"Don't play games with me, human!"

"Well that's a bit racist don't cha think?"

"She's a thief, our employer has asked us t-" I threw a rock at his face then hit him in the head with my machete's grip, the quarian wildly fired at us from the dumpster taking the 'repo men' down.

'Wow I'm still a believer in overkill'

"That wasnt needed but thanks…" extending my hand to shake hers.

"Tali, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." Well crap.

"Well this is awkward, I'm Craig your bodyguard your father's secretly payed me to protect you until you return from your adolescence."

"What? I can take care of myself!"

"But your fathers money need spending, if anyone asks I'm still your bodyguard."

"O-o-okay." She replies suddenly falling limp

_Crap she got she must've been hit by a stray bullet, or her masks really fragile, the mask just needs omni-gel the injury however, we need a medic._

**20 minutes later**

**Dr. Michele's Clinic**

"Just message me when she's up, ok." I requested the doctor.

"Of course Craig…is she your-"

"Nah just another bodyguard job, the pays real big."

"Another… well see you later."

"Bye!" I said cheerily heading towards Zhuko'Saan a quarian salvager who could conveniently repair guns for only a few hundred after a certain incident with a few racist C-Sec guards.

"Aaah Craig here you go good as new, I gave it a 2.5x scope and an omni-blade attachment as requested, no questions asked."

It looked crimson as usual with the blade at the tip, another rifle, another bayonet, looks odd works well. The scope was fairly pearlescent white, that could be fixed in a fight.

"Thanks man here." I tipped him an extra thousand.

"Thank you Craig don't forget to tell you friends!"

Then my omni tool bleeped with a new message, 'she's awake now come quickly' hmm what's so important oh well better get there ASAP.

**5 minutes later **

**Dr. Michele's clinic**

"The what!? I exclaim. They both hush me. "The shadow broker? Nobody knows him, how do we even contact him?"

Michele replies "I know a man, you may know his name is Fist"

"What wh-why are we turning to him? I asked.

"Because your both cr-"

"OKAY Okay we go to fist, see what he has to say then leave." I interrupt her.

"Alright then bye Craig!"

"Well this just got messed up pretty quickly…"

**A/N made this in school and after church hope you like :)**


End file.
